Blog użytkownika:MatthewFrozen/Kraina lodu 2 Rozdział 27 "Ukryta moc"
- Elsa pomogłabyś? - zapyatał Kristoff - Jasne - Elsa podeszła i jednym ruchem dłoni przepchnęła trzy konie i Svena po schodach do pałacu. - Teraz jesteśmy bezpieczni? - Powiedzmy... Lepiej nie wychodzić z pałacu gdy przyjdzie wściekły tłum, więc chodźcie szybko do środka. - oznajmiła gospodyni a wszyscy weszli do środka. - Posłuchaj mnie, razem odbudujmy pałac aby niewyglądał jak pałac wiedźmy. - powiedziała Elsa - Masz rację, ale to szybko. - I obie dziewczyny rozbudowały pałac na calusieńki Lodowy wierch - był gigantyczny. Wszyscy przyglądali się pokazem mocy, jednak najbardziej przyglądał się Nils i to patrzył na nie, a raz na swoje ręcę tak jakby ze smutkiem lub rozczarowaniem. Dziewczyny skończyły budowe, a młoda Elsa wyczarowała całe mnóstwo najpiękniejszych mebli - Od razu lepiej. - uśmiechnęła się - Elso posłuchaj mnie w Twoim świecie Arendelle zawładnął Hans?! - Na to wygląda.... - Chwila co to za hałas? - zapytał Kristoff - To......? - zaczęła Anna - Tak, to wściekły tłum - odrzekła starsza Elsa i wszyscy wyjrzeli przez okno. - Wyobrażałem sobie to trochę... No nie wiem... Inaczej? - Powiedział Nils. Na dworzu przed pałacem stało z tysiąc osób z widłami i pochodniami. - Wyjdź tu wiedźmo!!! Morderczyni!!! Czarownica!!! - wrzeszczał tłum. Elsa upadła i zaczęła płakać - znowu to samo - mówiła przez łzy. - Chodź tutaj!!! Trzeba ją spalić na stosie!!! Morderczyni!!! Ona uprawia czary!!! Widzicie jakie zamczysko sobie wybudowała?!!! - ciągle wrzeszczeli. Wszyscy przyglądali się temu ze strachem, najbardziej przejmował się książę Nils, walczył z czymś, walczył sam ze sobą. Nagle jego brązowe włosy zamieniły się w platynowe, a zielone oczy w błękitne. Wybuchnął (nie dosłownie) i wrzasnął - DOSYĆ!!! - Elsa przypomniała sobie kolejny kawałek snu, kiedy pocałowała Hansa, a jego włosy i oczy zmieniły kolor i dostał moc - Ten sen się sprawdza tylko trochę inaczej i... i nie pokolei... - szepnęła. Nils wyszedł na balkon i wrzasnął - Chcecie ją spalić?! Uważacie, że to wiedźma!!! Że czarownica?!!! Bo dostała piękny dar, a w złości zabiła dwóch strażników, ponieważ oni chcieli zabić ją?!! Niektórzy z was są gorsi od niej!!! To wy jesteście potworami!!! Nie ona!!! Wynocha stąd!!! - Z Nilsa wystrzeliły błękitne sople lodu które wbiły się w ziemie przed wściekłym tłumem - Przywieźcie tu zamarzniętą księżniczkę Annę! A zobaczycie że wasza zła i okrutna wiedźma ją rozmrozi! Zobaczycie że jej serce nie jest z lodu!!! Nie uczyła was nigdy matka żeby nieosądzać?!!! - Ludzie popatrzyli na siebie z przerażeniem i zdziwieniem, z tłumu dało się usłyszeć krzyk jakiejś staruszki - Właśnie Janio! Tyle cię tego uczyłam, a ty i tak robisz swoje! - Staruszka wyszła z tłumu i potruptała do Arendelle. - I niech przyjdzie tu wasz władca książę Hans! - Nils splunął na ziemię - Na co się tak gapicie?! Wynocha!!! - Książę wyczarował lodowe wilki które pogoniły ich do Arendelle. *** - Nils........? - zaczęła młoda Elsa - Czemu nam niepowiedziałeś? - dokończył Kristoff, wszyscy patrzyli na niego z przerażeniem, ale Nils już niesłuchał, bezwładnie opadł na ziemię - zemdlał, a jego włosy i oczy przyjęły dawny kolor. Elsa teraz już zrozumiała ten sen sprawdza się w prawdziwym życiu, ale to nie Elsa jest główną postacią tego snu na żywo jak w swoim... Tylko Nils... *** Nils obudził się rano na lodowym łóżku, bolała go głowa i ledwo mówił - Gdzie ja jestem...? - Nareszcie się obudził. - powiedzieli wszyscy chórem, a Olaf dodał - A ja wiedziałem że się obudzi, bo jak ktoś dostanie takiego lodowego kopniaka to potem napewno wstanie. - Nils... Czemu nam nie powiedziałeś? - powiedziała Elsa - Ja... Bo ja straciłem moc.... Straciłem ją dawno temu.... Ale to długa historia... - Elsa usiadła przy nim na łóżku i powiedziała - mamy czas... - No więc, jako dziecko, byłem jedyną osobą w kraju która posiadała taką moc, zawsze lubiłem się ją bawić, wszystkim pomagałem, wszyscy mnie uwielbiali... Byłem szczęsliwy że inni się cieszą... Ale pewnego dnia, ktoś chciał mnie kupić od rodziców... Wiem wydaje się to trochę absurdalne, ale chciał mieć mnie tylko dla siebie chciał przejąć mój czar... Ale moi rodzice się oczywiście niezgodzili, a on powiedział, że pożałują, w nocy zakradł się do zamku i wbił mi nóż w serce, rozbił tylko z niego cały lód, ale i tak byłem ledwo żywy... Rodzice zawieźli mnie do Arendelle, gdyż podobno żyją tam mityczne istoty - Trolle. Najstarszy Troll Bazaltar powiedział, że przeżyję ale musi mi wyjąć wszystkie kawałki rozbitego lodu z serca, po tym jak to zrobił moje włosy i oczy straciły dawny kolor, a ja straciłem moc... Ale teraz ta moc wróciła, ale nierozumiem jak to jest w ogóle możliwe.... Ja już niepotrafie nad nią panować.... - Pomożemy, ci. - uśmiechnęła się do niego Elsa, a Elsa z ddrugiego wymiary powiedziała, że przygotuje śniadanie i poszła do kuchni. - Elso, przepraszmam, że ci niepowiedziałem... - Nic nieszkodzi. - powiedziała się ciągle uśmiechając. - A co z twoimi rodzicami? - wtrąciła Anna - Jak tamten człowiek dowiedział się, że przeżyłem... Zabił ich... Zabił ich oboje... A mój najstarszy brat przejął władzę... Jego serce było z kamienia... - Nilsowi napłyneły łzy, i załamał się mu głos. - Spokojnie, teraz my zastąpimy twoją rodzinę - powiedziała Elsa, zrozumiała czemu chciał poznawać tyle osób, czemu chciał się ze wszytskimi zaprzyjaźnić, chciał żeby ktoś zastąpił mu prawdziwą rodzinę... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach